


Breach

by Salted_Caramel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Blackmail, Bondage, Cock Cages, Crying, Dark!Arthur, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Caramel/pseuds/Salted_Caramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Arthur Pendragon has no qualms about taking advantage of his favourite patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breach

**Author's Note:**

> **Writer’s Notes:** This is skeevy noncon porn for the sake of skeevy noncon porn. **Please do not read this fic if the tags or warnings cause you discomfort.** I cannot stress this enough, **please heed the warnings** , read the tags, and make sure this is something you really want to read. Merlin is 15-16 in my head.
> 
> Thank you Tee. You always beta my stuff no matter how wrong and skeevy it is. Lots of love <3

At six o'clock, when everyone- even the receptionist- has left, Arthur’s favourite patient comes.

The familiar, tentative knock on the door has Arthur’s heart skipping a beat in excitement. His fingers are already twitching with the need to touch, and he barely maintains his composure when he says, “Come in, Mr. Emrys.”

The door opens with a whisper, and Merlin enters. He’s a fey little thing, at that awkward phase of not a boy and yet not a man. “Dr. Pendragon,” he says, closing the door behind him. The hoodie and jeans he wears are too baggy, they engulf him and it displeases Arthur.

“And how is my favourite patient today?” Arthur asks.

“Good,” Merlin replies, shuffling close to the examination table. He knows the drill, has done this countless times before. He begins to strip, folding his clothes and placing them in a messy pile. He doesn’t even bother putting on a hospital gown, at least, not anymore. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbles. There’s a flush high on his cheekbones, and his eyes are somewhat glassy. “For seeing me so late.”

Arthur shrugs. “That’s not a problem at all.” It’s like being in the petstore and wanting to pet a terrified creature. He has to approach with caution, has to be sure of every step he takes. His mouth goes dry at the sight of Merlin naked, bare except for the cockcage.

“And how has this been treating you?” Arthur asks, coming closer, reaching for the cockcage to fondle with the metal and plastic “Have you  been able to refrain from masturbation?”

It takes time for Merlin to reply, being so adorably shy. “I have,” he mumbles, arms stiff by his sides, hips jerking slightly at the touch.

“Have you tried?” Arthur smiles when Merlin’s unable to meet his gaze, sheepish guilt causing his blush to darken. “It’s alright,” Arthur croons, cupping the soft curve of Merlin’s balls. “It’s very normal for boys your age. Come on now, Merlin, hop onto the table.”

He shivers when Arthur straps him down, toes twitching when Arthur binds his calves against the stirrups, but he doesn’t fight back.

Arthur puts on his gloves, snapping the latex, doing it more for show than anything else. He drags his fingers along Merlin’s chest, tracing over rib bones and the hollow of Merlin’s belly. “You’re not eating enough,” he says with a disapproving ‘tsk’.

“Sorry,” Merlin lets out a small squeak when Arthur pinches a nipple, pulls and tugs at the nub. “I-I’ll try harder.” He breathes a sigh of relief  when Arthur stops.

Bringing his chair and tray over, Arthur sits down near Merlin. “See that you do.”

The nipple clamps come first, they always do. Merlin only lets out a small sound now when Arthur tightens the screws on the clamps. He used to cry, and there’s a not so small part of Arthur that misses that.   

Merlin’s poor cock is trying so very hard to become erect, swelling against the cage.

“Will you take it off?” Merlin asks hopefully, eager for the orgasms Arthur so occasionally gifts him with during their sessions.   

“I will.” He keeps the key on the same ring that he does his house and car eyes. The keys chink against the plastic when Arthur takes off the cage and Merlin lets out a relieved exhale. His cock perks up in no time at all, stiff and straining.

“Whether you get to orgasm or not, is another matter entirely.” Arthur touches Merlin’s pubic bone, feels the tiny traces of hair that had escaped the waxing the previous appointment.

“But you promised!” Merlin half cries, half yells, tugging at the restraints, whimpering when it does nothing.

“I _said_ ,” Arthur begins to stroke Merlin’s cock, pulling at the foreskin and teasing the sensitive head with his thumb. “That if you were a good boy, I might let you have an orgasm.”

“But I have,” Merlin insisted, squirming against the leather that kept his hips down.

“It’s alright, love.” Arthur grips on the base of Merlin’s cock, just before he’s about to come, cutting off his orgasm. “Only a bit longer, then I’ll decide. You just have to be good for me. Can you do that?”         

Merlin nods, clenches his hand in a fist as he breathes in and out deeply, just the way Arthur has taught him.

Upon his inspection, Arthur finds that Merlin's hole is sore. It opens up with minimal lube, and he traces a finger across the pink pleats of muscle. "Cheeky thing. You've been touching yourself here, haven't you?

Knowing better than to lie, Merlin nods, looking meekly under his thick lashes. "You never said I couldn't. Down there. I mean."

Arthur chuckles, both amused and proud. Maybe he should plug Merlin up one day. Start off with something small and barely only to build up to something a lot larger. "I'll have to teach you how to touch yourself properly." He finds the firm swell of Merlin's prostate, rubs and taps against it with his fingers. He’ll show Merlin so many other things as well, in due time. How to take a plug, a fist.

Merlin lets out a surprised squeak, squirming against the restraints. "What- _D-Doctor_ ," he cries out, breathless and wide eyed. “Oh. No- _wait_ -” he stammers, squirming and straining against the restraints. His cock begins to dribble precome, running down his cock and balls. “Sir. Please.”

“What are you asking for, Merlin?” _Tap. Tap. Rub_. “Do you know what this is?”

“Prostate.” Merlin whimpers, his face heavily flushed from exertion and embarrassment. “That’s my prostate.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Merlin?”

He nods, biting on his bottom lip. “Let me come. Sir. Doctor Pendragon. Please.”

“Not yet,” Arthur says firmly.

Merlin practically wails, tugging at the restraints over his wrists and crying a little when they don’t give. He’s so close to breaking, so close to falling apart and it’s beautiful. Arthur knows just what to do to take him over the edge.

It doesn’t look like much, the thin rod of surgical steel that rests so innocently upon the tray. Arthur picks it up with steady hands, brings it to the tip of Merlin’s cock, rubs it along the opening ever so slightly. “Do you know what this is?” he asks, knowing full well that Merlin’s probably never seen anything like this in his life.  

Merlin shakes his head, already fearful as he strains  himself to get a better view. He lets out a low, soft whine, trying to shift away from the metal rod.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Arthur assures him, dipping the bulbous tip of the sound in, barely there, before pulling it out again. “It’ll feel odd. But not painful.”

“Please...” Merlin starts, head falling back onto the bed. “Don’t.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you, would I Merlin? Not unless it was absolutely necessary.”  

There’s a silence, filled only by Merlin’s heavy breathing. “N-no,” he says so hesitantly, so unsure.

“Good boy.”

Merlin barely reacts when the tip of the sound goes in. Then, as it delves deeper, he begins to quiver. "Sir," he begs, fists clenched tight, thighs quivering as he tries to stay absolutely still. "It feels-" he gasps out, sobbing softly, "wrong."

Arthur ignores him and pushing the sound deeper, watches with an awed fascination as precome dribbles out. He traces with the vein along Merlin's cock, then plays with the head when only the tiny bulb of the sound remains. "There we go, perfect."

Merlin shakes his head, sniffling. "Doctor, please, take it out."

And Arthur does, he tugs the sound out halfway, playing with Merlin's balls before pushing it back in.

" _Uhn_ , no- wait." Merlin's barely making sense now, words coming out choppy and breathless. He's close to coming, eyebrows furrowing together and biting his bottom lip in an adorable manner. "I'm going to come. I'm going to- get it out. Please. _Oh god_. Doctor-

Arthur only takes out the sound at the last possible moment, metal rod chinking against the tray. He tugs at Merlin's cock, milks him of his seed. He cries so prettily when he orgasms, pearly white droplets dappling his lower belly and Arthur’s fist.

Merlin’s gone after that. Unresponsive. His eyes are glazed over, looking away in a far off place as tremors travel through his delicate body. Now’s the perfect time for Arthur to reap what he’s so carefully cultivated.

He undoes the straps, traces his fingers along the already purpling stripe across Merlin’s hip. They’ll be beautiful, shades of blue and purple across flawless skin, a work of art. Arthur cannot wait for when Merlin comes back, needing salve to be rubbed onto the welts.

He take his time undressing himself, neatly folds up his clothes and leaves them next to Merlin’s much messier pile. Arthur can't help but laugh at himself, noting the sticky precome that soils the inside of his boxer briefs. He feels young; reckless.

The examination bed easily takes both of their weight. He groans as he sinks his cock into Merlin’s well stretched hole, the muscles clenching up on him as he fully seats himself. “You’re lovely,” he whispers, leaning close to nibble on Merlin’s ear, making sure not to leave a mark. He nuzzles those sharp cheekbones, licks at the tears that runs downs Merlin’s face. “You’re my favourite.”  

He takes his time, leisurely seeks pleasure in Merlin’s body, slow, barely there thrusts that get sturdier, rougher until Merlin’s being jostled on the bed, making sweet little “ _uh, uh_ ,” sounds.

He kisses Merlin, slips his tongue between those soft, puffy lips; laps at every inch of flesh, tugs of Merlin’s tongue with his own.

Arthur doesn’t even bother pulling out when he comes, instead, he thrusts even harder, as if trying to get his seed as deep as he can within the lithe body beneath him. Tenderly, he places kisses on Merlin’s forehead, crooning words of praise and encouragement as he pulls out, cock slick with lubricant and his own seed.

Merlin lets out a small noise, eyes fluttering shut as come dribbles out of him.

It always saddens Arthur somewhat, when he finishes up their sessions. The only consolation he has is that Merlin will be back, and that they’ll get to do this all over again.

He wipes his cock clean with some towels before getting dressed and returning to his desk to finish off some paperwork as he patiently waits for Merlin to come back from wherever his mind has wandered off to.

 

 

 


End file.
